Diskussion:Machtfähigkeit
Universelle Machtfähigkeiten Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, dass die in den Spielen Kotor 1 und 2 zu findende Kategorie der "universellen Machtfähigkeiten" hier nicht mit übernommen wurde? Danach wäre z.B. Machtgeschwindigkeit keine helle Fähigkeit, da in ihr keine besondere Geisteshaltung zum Ausdruck kommt. Will da als Jedi-Neuling aber auch nicht einfach "dazwischenpfuschen". Obi-Jan 16:12, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mach dir damal keine Sorgen Obi-Jan, es ist gut dass du dich zu Wort meldetst. Das ist sogar sehr erwünscht. Leider kann ich dir auf deine Frage jetzt keine Antwort geben, aber es meldet sich bestimmt bald jemand, der die Antwort kennt. Gruß Boba 16:15, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Das fände ich gut, wenn du das änderst. Dazu erklärst du aber auch den Begriff und alles was dazugehört, ansonsten bleibst's so wie's jetzt ist. MfG Darth Vader 16:19, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Sehe ich auch so, nur ansich gibt es keine Helle oder Dunkle Seite Machtfähigkeiten, da die Macht ja neutral ist, jeder kann sich selber aussuchen wie er die Macht nutzt, weswegen diese "Machtseiten" nur in den MAchtbenutzern exzistieren, die Macht schreibt ja nicht vor welche Fähigkeit gut oder böse ist, das liegt alleine im Auge des Anwenders bzw Betrachters Jango 16:41, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich finde es sollte wirklich eine Spalte "neutrale Machtfertigkeiten" geben, Sith benutzen z.b. auch den Macht-Sprung, oder Schub.--80.141.254.25 15:11, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Warum gibt es überhaupt eine Trennung zwischen Dunkel und Hell? Ist es nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass ein machtsensibles Wesen gleich welcher Zugehörigkeit grundsätzlich alle Fähigkeiten erlernen könnte?! Und wie Jango oben erwähnte ist die Macht selbst ja einfach neutral und keiner Seite ausschliesslich zugewandt! Steffen Gebhart 15:19, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich würde schon eine Trennung der bereiche vorziehen. Selbstverständlich kann jedes machtsensible Wesen jede Fähigkeit erlernen, doch die Anwendungsarten werden nun mal unterteilt. Selbst von den Jedis ;) --80.141.254.25 15:24, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Verlinkung "Macht-Erkenntnis" linkt übrigens auf den allgemeinen Artikel "Macht". --62.72.87.2 13:14, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Das hat seinen Grund, siehe hier. Gruß Kyle 13:53, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Universelle Machtfähigkeiten\Macht-Sprung Meiner Meinung nach ist Machtsprung eine Klassenfähigkeit und Machtgeschwindigkeit eine Universelle Macht, für helle und dunkle Jedis.87.162.118.164 14:22, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Die ganze Einteilung ist hier hauptsächlich auf KOTOR 1 und 2 basiertend erstellt und damit nicht als wirklich exakt anzusehen, isb. da sich KOTOR in dieser Hinsicht von diversen anderen Spielen unterscheidet. Dar Artikel muss überarbeitet werden, dringend. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:13, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Tja, dass Videospiele als Quellen nur bedingt zu gebrauchen sind ist bekannt. Allerdings ist das auch verständlich, schließlich sollen sie sich auch verkaufen. Jemanden, der sich The Force Unleashed holt, wird wohl kaum interessieren wie der Machteinsatz "wirklich" durchgeführt wird, haupsache es sieht cool aus. :) Das sei den Entwicklern ja auch gegönnt, solange es sich einigermaßen vertreten lässt. Das Problem ist ganz einfach der unkritische Umgang mit den Videospielen als Quellen. Gruß, Kyle 15:26, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) Vorschlag Dieser Artikel wurde jetzt mehrfach kritisiert und ist meiner Meinung nach so nicht haltbar. Daher der folgende Vorschlag: Warum wandelt man ihn nicht in eine reine Liste um (z.B. "Liste der Machtfähigkeiten") und behandelt die aufgeführten Punkte in den einzelnen Fähigkeits-Artikeln und/oder Artikel Macht in angemessener Weise mit Rücksicht auf die Quellen (insbesondere Videospiele u.Ä.) Gruß, Kyle 15:51, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) : Ich pers. finde den Artikel so auch nicht... korrekt. Ich würde das ganz anders aufziehen. Und zwar eine Tabelle machen. in den Zeilen die jeweiligen "Disziplinen" aufführen. und Oben Notieren ob es Jedi oder was auch immer waren, in etwa so: : Das ganze natürlich etwas, hübscher und äh - übersichtlicher gestaltet, könnte dies einfach eine "übersicht" darstellen bei wem welche fähigkeiten "beobachtet" wurden. Ohne diese als "dunkel" oder "Hell" zu klassifizieren. So könnte man die Informationen halten, und angemessen übersichtlich gestalten. Gruß --Mara 16:50, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Gute Idee. Wie gesagt mit entsprechender grafischer Aufmachung und vielleicht anstatt nur ja/nein häufig-/selten-, gerne-/ungerne- benutzt eintragen. Und so ganz nebenbei noch die ähm... schlechte Quellenlage verbessern Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody ::: Ok korrigiert, ähm ausführlicher dargestellt (die tabelle). Sicherlich geht das noch hübscher. (ich hab eine Vorlage verwendet) Das einzige Problem wäre - wie bekommt man jetzt die einzelnen Quellen alle da rein. Die sind ja Extern gelagert. Reicht ein Hinweis. oder sollte man einen "Anker" machen und das ganze unten in den Artikel packen? Gruß --Mara 17:41, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ist diese Sache eigentlich noch aktuell, oder hatte das irgendjemand abgelehnt? Diese Idee ist grundsätzlich super und ich könnte mir so eine Formatierung in der Art gut für diesen Artikel vorstellen. Würde dies unbedingt wieder aufgreifen. Pro [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 00:59, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich möchte die Sache mal auffrischen. Vielleicht sollte man erstmal *alle* Machtfähigkeiten zusammenfassen (ob hell oder dunkel)? Und dann erstmal diskutieren ob wir überhaupt in die beiden Bereiche klassifizieren? Vor allem ist die Einteilung selbst nicht besonders "gut". Macht-Heilung muss nicht immer "hell" sein. Siehe Darth Plaques (richtig geschrieben?). Aber die Tabelle ist eine gute Idee. '''Pro' Bikriki 19:59, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Eine solche Tabelle ist alles andere als sehenswert meiner Meinung nach. Alles im allem hat der Artikel aber sein berechtigtes Nacharbeit sitzen und sollte mit vielen Quellen perfektioniert werden, jedoch hat dies aufgrund des Arbeitsumfangs noch niemand getan. Der Artikel ist momentan, genauso wie viele Fähigkeiten, nur deshalb existent, um eine gleichmäßige Verlinkung innerhalb verschiedener Artikel zu gewährleisten. Zu deinem Beispiel: Du musst aufpassen, wie du das interpretierst bzw. definierst; Darth Plagueis hat sich einfach einer hellen Fähigkeit bedient. Mehr kann man dazu nicht sagen, es aber unter Zuhilfenahme der Auswirkungen von Anwendungen der jeweiligen Machtfähigkeiten gleichsetzen (wie auch in den JK- und KotOR-Spielen), dass eben von einem hellen Machtnutzer eingesetzte dunkle Machtfähigkeiten Einfluss haben, sprich ihn weiter nach "Dunkel" rücken, während es umgekehrt, Fall Plagueis, ihn wohl etwas nach "Hell" gerückt hat.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:23, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Die Aufteilung in hell und dunkel erfolgt primär aus den Rollenspielquellen, in denen man mali bekommt, wenn man gesinnungsfremde Machtfähigkeiten einsetzt, deshalb ist die Einteilung durchaus begründbar und nicht der Interpretation unterlegen. Pandora Diskussion 19:26, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) UC Ich stelle den Artikel mal unter UC. Wer mitmachnen will, schreibt seinen Namen dazu.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 11:50, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich finde die Idee mit der Tabelle gut. Ich werde sie benutzen.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 12:01, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, eigentlich kann jeder Machtbenutzer alle Machtfähigkeiten Benutzen. Ich bin dafür, dass nur die Quellen überarbeitet werden müssen. Aber anderseits machen Quellen gar nicht so viel Sinn, weil in jedem Buch mindestens eine Machtfähigkeit Vorkommt. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 12:16, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Seitenänderung Azf der Seite stand mal, das es eigentlich keinen Unterschied zwischen gut und böse in der Macht gibt ! Wo ist denn der hin???--Meister Tekk 15:23, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Das wurde anscheinend für überflüssig gehalten und deshalb wieder rückgängig gemacht. Das siehst du auch in der Versionsgeschichte Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:34, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Macht-Absorbation Warum steh die Macht Absorbation unter Machtheilungen? Ich erkenne da keinen zusammenhang. Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 12:09, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Stimmt. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.90.117.19 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 26. Jul. 2009, 20:03:07) ::Tolle Idee, sich als Ip nochmal dazu Recht zu geben... Ich weiss nicht genau, warum es da drin steht, aber eine mögliche Erklärung wäre in der Rollenspielherkunft dieser ganzen Kategorisierungen zu kommen, wonach Heilung Kräfte sind, die dem längeren Leben eines Charakters dienen, dementsprechend zählen auch Fähigkeiten die Schaden verhindern dazu. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 20:17, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Machtstoß Welcher Machtfähigkeit entspricht denn der Machtstoß, den Darth Vader in Empire at War ausüben kann? Er vernichtet damit sämtliche feindliche Infanterieeinheiten im Umkreis von ca. 10-15 Metern. Fahrzeuge des Gegners oder eigene Einheiten werden nicht beschädigt. Hier in der Jedipedia leitet "Machtstoß" zu "Macht-Schub" weiter, aber das ist definitiv etwas anderes. Ist der Machtstoß aus EaW kanonisch?b --GALAKTOS 11:48, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Macht-Griff Hat eigentlich ein Machtbenutzer den Macht-Griff (um Gegenstände zu bewegen) schon mal auf sich selbst angewandt (=Levitation)? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Cwesor (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:16, 27. Sep. 2009) Macht-Würgen auch mit der Hellen Seite Im Artikel Macht-Würgen steht das Anakin Skywalker auch einmakl die Würgemacht benutzt. Da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Jedi ist, muss also das Macht würgen zur hellen Seite nachgetragen werden. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Qui-Gon-Chris (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:18, 14. Jan. 2010) :Dies ist in Gehirn-Parasiten vorgekomen, oder nicht? Vielleicht ist es ein Anzeichen der TCW-Leute, dass Anakin durchaus Tendenz zur dunklen Seite hat, da Würge-Griff eben eine Fähigkeit der dunklen Seite ist. Sein Hass kam ja nicht von einen auf den anderen Tag sondern hat sich angestaut und da sein Padawan in Gefahr war, lies er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und setzte eine dunkle Machtfähigkeit an. Er erzählte ja auch den Meistern nicht, wie er Poggle zum reden gebracht hat. (das kam doch in TCW vor? ansonsten ist mein Beitrag ziemlich überflüssig >.<) Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:26, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Das gibt es schon seit dem dritten Klonkriegs-Comic, da würgt Anakin nämlich Orliss Gillmunn. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:37, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Entspricht aber denke ich mal dem Gleichen, was ich gesagt hab', eben dass er leicht für kleine Wutanfälle anfällig ist. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:38, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::ausserdem benutzt luke skywalker machtwürgen in episode 6 direkt zu beginn auf einen der gamoreaner. und ausserdem ist spätestens seit dark nest und LotF die trennung von heller und dunkler machtfähigkeit überflüssig denn es zählt die intention des nutzers. und ich vermute dass diese ganze dunkle helle macht fähigkeiten sache nur aus spielspaß-gründen in den spielen existiert denn im grunde kann man als jedi wenn man irgwas hochhebt mit der macht auch mit der gleichen anstrengung jemanden erwürgen da es im grunde genommen gleiche bewegung ist. das kann aber nicht wirklich praktisch in einem pc- oder konsolen-spiel umgesetzt werden, also die unterscheidung von hell und dunkel in kotor und den andren spielen.-88.153.68.17 11:40, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Dark Nest hat sich in der Hinsicht sehr weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. GL hat nämlich bestätigt, dass es die Dunkle und die Helle Seite wirklich gibt, deshalb gehen die neueren Romane wieder "vernünftig" damit um (Bspw Wilder Raum). Pandora Diskussion 11:54, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) Wissen Hallo ich würde den Artikel gerne Überabeiten aber ich brauche noch jemanden der mehr zu den Machtfähigkeiten schreiben kann ich würde mich dann um Grafiken oder Tabellen kümmern wenn sich jemand auskennt bitte melden oder mir jemanden Empfehlen ich bin heute abend so gegen 20:30 im IRC Channel unter dem Namen Der_Verbannte alternativ kann man mich auch über meine Disskusionsseite informieren danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:15, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Nachtrag: Wenn jemand vorschläge hat bitte ich darum das er sie bitte hier Postet möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:22, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) UC + Auflistung, Klappe die Zweite Ich hab ja gestern schonmal den Einführungstext überholt, und irgendwie wurmt mich dieser Artikel nun, weshalb ich mich gern an ihn und speziell an die Neustrukturierung der Liste machen würde. Stellt sich die Frage, ob es nun eine Tabelle werden soll, wenn ja, wie oben schon genannt oder anders? Btw. würde ich grundsätzlich alle Machtfähigkeiten hinzufügen, die schon in der entsprechenden Kategorie, allerdings noch nicht hier aufgelistet sind. Die Einteilung in hell / neutral / dunkel wäre in meinen Augen auch nicht unbedingt eine gute Lösung, allerdings scheitere ich stets bei dem Versuch, es anders - objektiver - einzuteilen, da viele Kräfte eben mehreren Bereichen zugeordnet werden können. Ich denke, eine Tabelle ist daher erforderlich, da man da schlichtweg mehrere Dinge ankreuzen kann. Zudem könnte die Tabelle stets um Spalten erweitert werden, was es auch für Nachbearbeiter erleichtern würde. Basierend darauf würde ich vorschlagen, die Kräfte wie oben untereinander aufzulisten (alphabetisch), und dann die Kreuzchen in jeder passenden Spalte zu setzen. Mögliche Spalten könnten sein: * Basiskräfte (Kräfte, die jeder Machtsensitive irgendwo in schwach ausgeprägter Version besitzen müsste, wie z.B. * Machtsinne / Reflexe, sprich Machtaura / Geschwindigkeit) * Defensive Kräfte (Fähigkeiten wie Macht-Schutz, Macht-Absorption) *Offensive Kräfte (z.B. Blitz, Würgegriff, Angst, Machtwelle) *Manipulierende Kräfte (Geistestrick, Bestientrick) *Spezielle / Fortgeschrittene Methoden (Flusswandeln, Quy'Tek-Meditation, meist Dinge, die nicht im Kampf gebraucht werden (können) Edit: Erklärung - da die Anwendung zeitintensiv ist bzw. sehr viel Konzentration erfordert) Und, eventuell, falls das nicht zu viel ist, eine "klischeehafte" Einschätzung als Zusatzspalte(n): *Überwiegend Nutzer mit Heller Gesinnung *Überwiegend Nutzer mit Dunkler Gesinnung Keine Kreuze würden automatisch eine "neutrale" Kraft implizieren. Vor der Tabelle würde ich jede Spalte nochmals genauer in ihrer Bedeutung erklären, damit dann innerhalb der Tabelle nur kurze Bezeichnungen wie "Basis", "Defensiv", "Speziell" oder "Hell" bzw. "Dunkel" stehen müssten. Das ist jetzt nur ein erster Vorschlag nach vielen Überlegungen. Ich weiß, auch meine Variante ist nicht die Beste, aber ich halte sie zumindest für einen guten Ansatz. Meinungen? Änderungsvorschläge? Hotaru Delany 23:21, 15. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ja, eine Tabelle hört sich gut an und ich kann mir auch gut vorstellen, wie das nachher aussehen soll. Ist halt nur die Frage, auf welcher Grundlage die Kreuzchen gesetzt werden. Klar defensiv, offensiv, manipulierend, zeitintensiv usw. kann man schon unterscheiden, aber die Grenze von hellen und dunklen Kräften ist - wie du auch schon selbst sagst - nicht so leicht zu ziehen. Ich würde daher die Verwendung von Einzelnachweisen empfehlen, um aufzuzeigen, auf welcher Grundlage die Einordnung erfolgt. Dass keine Kreuze eine „neutrale“ Kraft impliziert, sollte im Artikel stehen, entweder unterhalb oder oberhalb der Tabelle. Ansonsten fallen mir jetzt keine Verbesserungsvorschläge ein. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:52, 16. Nov. 2010 (CET) Edit: Die Einleitung gefällt mir übrigens ziemlich gut!--Anakin Skywalker 16:53, 16. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Danke fürs Feedback + Lob! Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, Einzelnachweise nur bei hell & dunkel einbringen? Die Erklärung für neutrale Kräfte nehme ich selbstverständlich mit hinein. Noch weitere Anmerkungen + Meinungen? Liebe Grüße, Hotaru Delany 17:06, 16. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Vielleicht könnte man anstatt eine ja/nein-Einteilung in hell/dunkel/neutral vorzunehmen etwas versuchen, dass man die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Anhänger der jeweiligen Seite diese Kraft benutzt, angeben, etwa: ::: :::Natürlich müsste da dann auch jede Behauptung durch Quellen untermauert werden, und evtl etwas eingefügt werden, falls keine Häufigkeit bekannt ist. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 17:08, 16. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Wenn es recht ist, würde ich erstmal bloß die Tabelle ohne die Gesinnungsrichtungen erstellen. Bis ich das geschafft habe, dauert es wohl noch einige Zeit, allerdings würde ich die Aktualisierung des Artikels ungern solange aufschieben, bis ich die Unterteilung in hell / dunkel / neutral ebenfalls fertiggestellt habe (das wird so oder so noch Gesprächsbedarf haben, denke ich). Wenn sich jemand dazu berufen fühlt und denkt, dass er es besser machen kann / würde, so schreie er! Ich mach mich solang schonmal an die Arbeit.Hotaru Delany 19:20, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Hier bin ich nochmal. Ich hab jetzt mehrmals versucht, eine sinnvolle Einteilung zu erstellen, aber jedesmal passt irgendwas nicht. Es behagt mir aber auch nicht wirklich, eine nur fast-passende Liste zu erstellen...bin da Perfektionist. Vielleicht sollten wirs einfach dabei belassen und die momentane Liste ebenfalls rausnehmen. Das ist zwar nicht das Gelbe vom Ei, aber mMn besser, als die momentane, noch viel fürchterlicher strukturierte Liste solange drin zu lassen, bis ein Meister vom Himmel fällt und *die* Idee hat. Hotaru Delany 20:34, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) Review dieses Artikels (abgeschlossen) Da die Neugestaltung dieses Artikels schon länger diskutiert wird, habe Ich ihn mal überarbeitet. Ich bitte um Meinungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge. Bei den nicht belegten Angaben habe ich mich einfach auf die Artikel zu den Fähigkeiten verlassen, wenn da noch jemand Quellen angeben kann, sehr gerne.Terpfen Diskussion 11:31, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Erst einaml: Du hast dir sehr viel Mühe gegeben und hast auch eine interessante Unterteilung mit Quellennachweisen vorgenommen. Du könntest jedoch den Eingangstext noch etwas erweitern, die Tabelle umformatieren (so sieht es von der Postion der Tabelle auf der Seite noch etwas unschön aus) sowie weitere Machtfähigkeiten, besonders jene aus den Rollenspielbüchern (TFUCG,JATM etc.), ergänzen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:40, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Zunächst mal danke für die Rückmeldung. Den Eingangstext habe ich ehrlich gesagt bis jetzt ignoriert, kann ihn mir aber ja mal durchlesen. Was weitere Fähigkeiten angeht, kann ich vermutlich nicht mehr allzu viele ergänzen, da ich die Quellen, die du vorgeschlagen hast, nicht besitze, vielleicht kommen noch ein paar Techniken aus den Büchern dazu. Das Spiel The Force Unleashed habe ich mir zwar gerade gekauft, aber ich kann jetzt noch nicht vorhersagen, wann ich das durchgespielt haben werde, also werden Ergänzungen aus dem Spiel wohl auch noch eine Weile ausbleiben.Terpfen Diskussion 17:29, 6. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Hey Terpfen, du hast das geschafft, woran ich immer wieder gescheitert bin. Es ist wohl kaum möglich, eine vernünftige Einteilung der Machtfähigkeiten vorzunehmen, aber deine gefällt mir recht gut (bei einer ähnlichen Variante war ich auch mal...aber wie gesagt, gescheitert. Bin glaub ich zu perfektionistisch.). Von daher erstmal ein Lob, dass du das durchgezogen hast; ich denke, der Artikel ist mit der neuen Einteilung auf jeden Fall besser bedient als mit der alten. Zu Hates Kommentar bezüglich des Eingangstextes: An was für Infos hast du noch so gedacht, Hate? Btw ist der Einführungstext inzwischen eigentlich kein Einführungstext mehr, sondern ein Eingangsklops; ich wäre dafür, dass auf jeden Fall unterteilt wird, da es wirklich ein erschlagender Fließtext geworden ist. Noch besser wäre meiner Meinung nach allerdings die Variante: Kurze Einführung - weitere Abschnitte, in denen ausführlicher beschrieben wird - Tabelle. Was das für Abschnitte sind, weiß ich (noch) nicht, wollt nur erstmal den Grundansatz einstellen. [[Benutzer:Hotaru Delany|'Nuku']] ''Was hab ich zerstört?'' 23:05, 12. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Na danke, ich habe mich allerdings schon an dem orientiert, was du und einige andere weiter oben geschrieben haben. Kann sein, dass ich einfach weniger perfektionistisch bin, denn bei einigen Einteilungen bin ich ehrlich gesagt selbst noch etwas unsicher. Beispiel Macht-Geist: es gibt keinen Grund, als solcher zu erscheinen, wenn man nicht mit jemand anderem reden will, aber theoretisch könnte man es auch einfach so tun. Und in den Eingangstext sollte meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall was über den Zusammenhang mit dem Midi-Chlorianer-Wert kommen, dass es nur durch die möglich wird, Machtfähigkeiten anzuwenden.--Terpfen Diskussion 16:26, 13. Apr. 2011 (CEST)